1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the utilization of gastric tubes and their use by patients requiring nourishment through the use of such tubes. Occasionally the tube is mispositioned in use and is introduced into a lung region with attendant deleterious results should introduction of nourishment be attempted. The use of x-rays and the like are not satisfactory in the confirmation of appropriate positioning of such tubes internally of individuals due to the attendant risk of x-ray overexposure. Additionally, this class of tube is frequently of a composition that does not present or enable x-ray verification of appropriate positioning and accordingly error in the placement of such a tube, as noted above, may not be discovered until misuse of the tube has occurred.
In this respect, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing an improved check valve unit positioned in registration with the gastric tube and upon positioning of the tube within a patient, the other end of the tube remote from the check valve assembly is positioned within a container of fluid whereupon indication of bubbling in the fluid graphically denotes the mispositioning of the tube in the patient. The improved valve assembly in this method prevents introduction of fluid into a lung cavity should the tube be mispositioned in such cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of check valves is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are utilized wherever one-way directional flow of a fluid is desired. In this connection, there are several examples of check valve assemblies that are utilized in various environments. For example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 202,701 to Davis, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 232,635 to Mauri, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 239,021 to D'Alo, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 245,921 to Beran, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 269,633 to Willinger are patents representative of devices that are utilized as check valves in a variety of environments.
As such, however, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved method for determining the proper positioning of a gastric tube within a patient which addresses both the problem of convenience and effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.